ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma
Plasma is the twin sister of Argent and an member of the honorary titans. History Meeting the Titans Plasma has decided to see the titans when her sister Argent, wanted to visit them. (Basically to see Jericho) When Argent got to the tower, she introduced Plasma as her twin sister and a goth lover. Raven, and Starfire instantly became friends with Plasma. When Plasma meets Jericho and spends sometime with him, she started to gain a crush on him even though she knows Argent likes him. Personality Plasma is a lot like Argent. She seems to be very quiet, calm, honorable, and very collected. She is mostly to herself and can be a little sarcastic. Plasma seems to be very goth or punk as black and pink are is her favorite colors. She is grateful if helped. Despite that she's cool all around, she can sometimes get insecure. When she is in combat she seems to be less calm and collected. She tries really hard and usually it pays off later on. Appearance Unlike her sister, she keeps her hair down and wavy. Plasma's eyes are dark pink. Her hair color is grey with electric pink highlights she has done herself. Her outift is similar to Argent's except the red is pink and she has a pink X hair clip (inspired by Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara). Along with that, she wears a grey earring cuff with a rose colored bead. Abilities & Powers & Objects Energy Like her sister, Plasma has the abilitiy to generate and control of a form of pink energy that she can release from her hands in any form she wants, ranging from bolts of force, to energy-hands or item manifestations. She shares these same powers like Raven and her sister Argent. Flight As her secondary power, Plasma can levitate at high altitude and speed. Sign Language She uses sign language to communicate with Jericho. She learned this awhile back when she was in 5th grade. Titan Communitcator A chip for the communicator is located inside her hair clip. Cyborg helped ger install it Quotes "Do you think pink is too mainstream?" "That's so mainstream." "Ick, shopping." -Plasma's idea of shopping "Is that the Jericho you've been telling me about in your emails?" -Plasma teasing Argent about Jericho "Hi Jericho!" -Everytime Plasma sees Jericho "What the?!?!" Everytime Plasma gets surprised or frightened. Facts *Agrent and Plasma share the same design *plasma and jinx share the same color of their power except she doesnt control the probability of bad luck *Plasma loves the color pink while her sister hates the 'way too girly' color *Plasma hates red (reminds her of blood) *Plasma loves goth clothing *She has a small pink 'P' tatoo on her chest similar to Argent's red small A tatoo (symbolizing the first letter of her name) *she wants to be a goth clothing designer when she grows up *some parts of her design was inspired by Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Hero Category:Honorary Titan Category:Female Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Goth Category:Non-human Category:Characters Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Super-strength Category:PandoraStar411 (fanon) Category:Energy Manipulation